


here is the deepest secret nobody knows

by jackoconnell



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackoconnell/pseuds/jackoconnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leigh-anne's normal, uneventful days as a receptionist get disrupted when a pretty blonde starts treatment at her center.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from e.e cummings' "i carry your heart with me (i carry it in)"
> 
> leigh-anne: receptionist
> 
> perrie: anesthesiologist & engaged to jade
> 
> zayn: doctor

her name's perrie edwards, she's got a small crescent moon on the side of her hip, the moon colored in black.

she started treatment august second, when flowers had blossomed and the smell of freshly cut grass wafted in the air. 

the air conditioner is up to a maximum in the center but there she is, her eyes troubled but determined. having worked there five years, the many patients that came into the center became a sea of indistinguishable faces.

but not perrie. 

leigh-anne can't keep her eyes off her, and even after she has walked the short distance to the front desk, she remains in a daze.

"hello? perrie edwards, i have an appointment in two minutes."

the statement is met with silence for leigh-anne's lips remain sealed. her eyes though are doing a lot of wandering, skimming over soft hair, smooth skin, ocean eyes and rosy lips. the pen in her hand feels light, almost like it isn't really there.

"excuse me?" 

"--yes? i mean yes, ms. edwards. two o'clock. you may take a seat right over there, dr. malik will be right with you," she smiles, regaining focus.  

perrie nods once and goes to sit in the waiting area, throwing a glance in leigh-anne's direction.

the next minute is excruciatingly slow; eyes dart in common directions, polite smiles are exchanged and awkward acknowledgements are presented.

the door to leigh-anne's right opens and dr. malik walks out with a patient in tow. he turns to say goodbye, "very well, mr. askar. two more sessions and we should be done," he sees him out and turns to leigh-anne.

"alright darling," he checks his watch, "send the next patient in, will ya?"

leigh-anne nods, accustomed to his daily procedures.

perrie gets up, assuming she must follow the doctor now, but is stopped at the front desk.

"in just a minute, ms. edwards." instead of turning back to the sitting area, she decides to stand by the front desk, awkwardly holding her purse in both hands.

leigh-anne shifts in her seat, suddenly anxious. she checks the time on her computer a few times before verbally giving perrie the green light. "you may go in."

\--

"thank you, dr. malik." perrie smiles politely, a little white bag in her hand.

"my pleasure, ms. edwards. don't forget wednesday, same time." he winks and watches as she leaves the center. once she's gone, dr. malik walks over to his receptionist and leans over the desk. "what do you think?"

leigh-anne blushes and pretends to write down a few notes on her computer. she says at last, "what do _you_ think?"

"blonde, blue eyes, not my type. you know this; i tried that line on you once--"

"let's not bring that painful memory back." and after a few seconds, she sighs. "alright. nine."

"nine?" his eyes widen. "i've known you three years, never have you given anyone anything over a seven."

"you make me sound shallow." she rolls her eyes, busying herself with today's schedule. "now get. you have three patients waiting their turn. i'll send them in."


	2. Chapter 2

"hi, ms. edwards." leigh-anne greets the blonde whose hair is pulled back today. it clears the face and accentuates her shape; her prominent jaw, slim nose, thin lips, glittering eyes.

"call me perrie," she smiles warmly. "is dr. malik ready to see me?"

"in just a minute. you may take a seat in the meantime."

it's five minutes later that dr. malik walks out of his office, a clipboard in hand. "ms. edwards. right on time." he beckons her over.

once the door clicks shut and both dr. malik and perrie have disappeared behind doors, leigh-anne lets out a long breath. her hands are shaking just slightly and she lets go of her pen. the small clock hanging on the wall above the door ticks relentlessly. her head's swimming in a sea of thoughts.

she reaches for her worn-out copy of _pride & prejudice_, determined to let loose. the center is almost empty this time of day and it allows leigh-anne to catch up on things once in a while (unbeknownst to dr. malik, of course).

\--

"--pretty small, i'd say five sessions."

"how convenient! i don't have a lot of time on my hands right now. i need this to be quick." perrie crosses her arms over her chest.

"oh well, we can always arrange something. leigh-anne?" he motions for perrie to follow him to the front desk. "ms. edwards would like to set up her own schedule for the next five sessions, in accord with her free time." he does a little tap on the surface of the desk and calls on the next patient.

leigh-anne fumbles with the note pad on her right and clicks on the little calendar icon on her computer. the schedule pops up, rows and columns of dates and names. she grabs a pen and presses the heel of her palm on the pad, ready to take note.

"whenever you're ready."

"oh, of course." she says, flustered. "i'm free on tuesdays and wednesdays."

"what time?"

"12's good."

"all booked." leigh-anne frowns.

"what's the earliest you've got?" 

"9am." 

"sure, that works. that's good." 

perrie stands there, unmoved, her lip wedged between her teeth. politely, leigh-anne raises an inquisitive brow.

"ms. ed-- i mean, perrie?"

"oh." she seems to regain consciousness. a deep flush covers her cheeks in an instant and she fumbles to find words. her eyes land on leigh-anne's copy of _pride & prejudice_. "jane austen. she's brilliant."

leigh-anne's eyes move to the book. "yes, i agree. i've read the book a thousand times." she turns the book over in her hand. "as you can see."

"i quite like elizabeth and mr. darcy's relationship." the blonde gushes. 

"i found it quite toxic." 

perrie raises a challenging brow. 

they argue back and forth on the matter until dr. malik's door opens and in he comes walking with his patient. he shoots leigh-anne a suggestive glance when he notices her company but turns his attention back to his client who seems distressed. 

"let's agree to disagree then." perrie raises her hands. "i like a person with a strong opinion. see ya on tuesday." she nods in dr. malik's direction and exits.


	3. Chapter 3

"gee, are you not going to let me in?" dr. malik pullls a face at leigh-anne once he's settled his things in his office.

"what do you mean?" leigh-anne looks up from her computer screen. dr. malik takes his respective position leaning against the desk and raises both brows. "what?"

"don't 'what' me, darling. you know exactly what's going on in this head of mine."

"if you're going to be all mysterious, you might as well leave me alone. i've got three calls on hold already." she dismisses him.

the bell chimes as the door opens and dr. malik retreats in his office when perrie walks in, coffee in hand.

leigh-anne smiles her way but a silky material captures her attention. "looking good."

"oh thanks. there's this thing going on at work. formal." she seems to be in a rush. "i'm not late, am i?"

"dr. malik had a late start himself. you can go in." leigh-anne waits for perrie to disappear inside the office before she continues with her calls.

\--

"oh, i forgot to ask." perrie turns to dr. malik who stops in his tracks. "would it be possible to only remove the black filling?"

"we get that question a lot. unfortunately, it's not possible. i usually encourage my clients to get it redone after it's removed." he answers. perrie nods her thanks and watches him call on the next patient.

leigh-anne couldn't help but overhear the conversation. "you don't wanna remove the tattoo after all?"

"not completely," perrie walks over to the front desk, her silk dress hugging her curves appropriately. "i was hoping to keep the moon but remove the filling."

"tattoo parlors don't do that?"

"i haven't done my research." she admits.

leigh-anne chuckles. "dr. malik advice isn't so absurd. you can always get it redone but this time without coloring."

"thanks. i should be heading out." she says, but her feet seem to be rooted in place. 

leigh-anne doesn't say anything. perhaps there's something perrie wants to tell her?

at last, perrie smiles, her cheeks flushed, and walks out.

\--

there's a slight breeze in the air, carrying with it the smell of delicious afternoon lunch.

"the waitress as a thing for you, zayn." leigh-anne tells dr. malik, whom she calls zayn outside of work.

"you think everyone has a thing for me." he grumbles. 

leigh-anne lifts a brow. "oh really?" she grabs a napkin from their table and walks into the small restaurant.

"excuse me?" she says once she's reached the waitress in question. "my friend fancies you and is wondering if you'd give him your number."

the cute girl with the big curls smiles. "the one you were sitting with?" leigh-anne nods. the waitress pulls a pen from her apron and scribbles her number on the napkin.

leigh-anne joins zayn at the back of the restaurant, where the outside tables are, and slams the napkin in front of him.

there's a small smile on the corners of his lips as he takes in the numbers.

"now hush." leigh-anne says, grabbing her sandwich once more.

"so what's this thing with you and perrie?-- and don't say 'what thing?'". he warns.

"what? i don't even know what you're talking about." she tries not to smile.

"bullshit. you like her."

"maybe a little."

"so what are you gonna do about it? you've got four more days to make a move." he shrugs, popping a chip in his mouth.

"i don't know."


End file.
